Faith and Hope
by Evil-Kitty-Kat-666
Summary: Mai teached a certain idiot scientist a very important lesson. If I say anything else here it will give away the story! Super fluffy though!


**Hello! I am currently working on chapter 4 of Human Resources but this one-shot would not leave me alone so I figured what the hell and before I knew it! Ta-dah! **

**The song that inspired this was Science and faith by The Script and I suggest you listen to the song since the story complements it alot like _alot alot._ Anyway enjoy and for those who read Human Resources the next chapter is coming soon!**

* * *

><p>Faith and Hope<p>

Naru was and always would be, as stated by one Eugene Davis, an idiot scientist. This was repeated on more than one occasion by his loving though slightly violent assistant Mai Taniyama.

Naru had tried time and time again to tell the simple minded girl that calling someone as intelligent as himself an idiot was, in itself, stupid and only served to prove that both Mai and his ghostly brother were themselves idiots.

Naru firmly believed in his scientifically found results and would often disregard Mai's rough feelings when on cases until he could find evidence to back her up. Mai tried to convince him all the time that her feelings should be trusted more often despite what his science said about them being unreliable like female mediums can often be.

It was during one of this many arguments, that had started from Naru finding Mai reading a horoscope and giggling over the surprise coming into her love life part, that Mai did something that knocked Naru dead (not literally, she wasn't _that _mad).

"You know Naru, you won't find faith or hope down a telescope and you won't find heart and soul in the stars. You find it in people that surround you."

It was after this shocking statement that Mai left his office and for once seemed to just drop the argument and although Mai seemed to just brush it off and forget about it, the argument left an impression on Naru and he sat for at least half an hour thinking over Mai's somewhat profound thought.

A few week went by in relative peace for all the workers at SPR, it had been a slow few weeks for them and most of the cases that came in had pretty obvious solution such as bad plumbing or teen pranksters messing with their parents. Once particular case was a teen girl who was purposely vandalising her parents' home so that they would call SPR specifically. Apparently the girl had seen Naru at her school a few months prior and was smitten enough to terrorise her parents just to see him again.

It was on one of these particularly slow days when they had a grand total of zero clients that Mai was busy reading a magazine with Ayako, who had come to visit the poor bored brunette bringing along many gossip magazines with her, that another argument started.

Naru had just walked out of his cave to grab a file Mai had put away earlier that day when her saw the two staring intently at the celebrity gossip magazine before he heard Mai say in a fairly loud voice (_did she even have another volume other that loud and very loud?)_

"Oh my…Look at that face! I think I'm in love."

Naru having very obviously heard the loud comment made about a somewhat mediocre actor with barely average looks, especially when compared to his own well above average looks, felt the need to comment about how love is just the imbalance of neuro-chemicals causing malfunctions in the brain. This erupted into another argument between the two wherein Mai shouted and Naru calmly replied back in his smug voice.

Naru realised that the argument was more for his amusement than for anything else since he was getting bored an irritable without a good case to go solve and irritating Mai was always a fun pass-time since she would always rise to the bait.

"Love is an illusion of a hopeless heart and a severely broken brain Mai" Naru casually said watching as his fuming and red faced assistant stopped and looked down so that her bangs covered her eyes.

Mai looked up with tears shining in her brilliantly chocolate eyes as he looked Naru squarely in the face and said in a low and calm voice "You can break everything down to chemicals, Naru but you can't explain a love like ours."

Before Naru could react to her words Mai was running out of the door and heading away from the office. It wasn't even 2 seconds later that Naru was out the door running after her, his body acting before his mind had even caught up. Naru felt guilty for once, he only wanted to tease her to watch her face glow in anger and her lips form into an adorable pout, he didn't mean to make his first and probably one ever girlfriend cry.

He finally caught up to Mai just as she ran around the corner of the of the SPR building. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to his body, Naru could feel her shaking with barely contained sobs as he lent down to whisper in her ear.

"Mai, I can't find faith or hope down a telescope and I can't find heart and soul in the stars," Naru quoted her previous statement nearly word for word "I may break everything down to chemicals but I will never be able to explain a love like ours."

Mai had finally stopped shaking and Naru spun her around to face him. Her eyes were red from the tears that had finally stopped and were now drying in sticky streaks down her cheeks. Naru gently wiped the streaks off her cheeks before whispering to her "I don't find them in just any of the people that surround me. I find faith, hope, heart, soul and most of all love in you."

Naru leant down and kissed Mai directly on the lips even if he did usually hate PDA he would make an exception just this once to make sure Mai fully understood just how important she was to him.

Mai smiled up at her idiot scientist and smiled while saying to him "It's the way we feel, _this _is real."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap! So I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review telling me what you think. I love to hear from you guys, seriously I do a happy dance everytime I get a review...<em>everytime...<em>even when out in public and my friends get very embarrassed.**


End file.
